


Edelgard Exposed

by DragonWhiskey



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Forced to Strip, Humiliation, Kinky, Smut, Spanking, Spoilers, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWhiskey/pseuds/DragonWhiskey
Summary: Edelgard has been living a double life. On one hand she's a student at Garreg Mach Monastery, on the other she's the Flame Emperor; an alias she uses to conceal her true motives. Edelgard has managed to keep up appearances until one day she's unable to make it to class and her beautiful, female professor decides the Adrestian Princess is in need of some harsh and kinky discipline.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	Edelgard Exposed

In her Flame Emperor disguise, Edelgard needed to attend a meeting with Thales and Solon that took far longer than she expected.

The princess had to put up with allies she despised, slip back into Garreg Mach, and make it to class on time. When it was obvious to her she wasn't going to return in time; Edelgard decided she would tell Professor Byleth that she needed to attend a meeting with some Adrestian Nobles. 

Edelgard knew something like this could happen and she was prepared, in the event she was late to class, she instructed her servant; Hubert to inform the Professor of such a meeting and she would later echo his false testimony to avoid suspicion.

When Edelgard arrived it was too late, she saw her schoolmates exiting their classrooms. "Damn it" she thought "those vile miscreants made me miss class entirely." Edelgard always looked forward to attending class, she loved honing her skills, learning new combat techniques, helping her classmates grow stronger, and most of all she loved being in the presence of her beautiful teacher. 

Edelgard admired Professor Byleth in a way she never admired anyone before, Byleth was so strong, so fearless, so mysterious, and so Goddess damn gorgeous.

Edelgard approaches the Black Eagle's classroom and spots Hubert at the doorway awaiting her arrival. 

"I informed the Professor of your meeting with the... Adrestian Nobles" the young man says with a bow.  
"Did she believe you" Edelgard asked, "I believe so" Hubert replies "but she is a hard one to read."  
Edelgard dismisses her vassal and says she'll deal with the professor, "very well" Hubert says with a nod before he walks off. 

Edelgard steps inside the classroom, her eyes wandering in hopes of spotting her teacher.

"Professor" Edelgard calls out "are you in here?" "I'm here" Byleth says from behind her "unlike a certain princess."  
Edelgard was startled and steps back, "Professor" she utters in surprise "you gave me a fright."

Byleth stands sternly and seems to have been waiting behind the door for Edelgard as if to trap her, the teacher stares intensely at her student and the Adrestian Princess can't help but to feel uneasy, especially when Byleth slams the door shut before locking it. 

"Why weren't you in class today Edelgard" the professor asks with her arms crossed, "forgive me my teacher" Edelgard says with a bow, "I had to attend a meeting with some Adrestian Nobles." 

Before she could continue Byleth cuts her off by telling her that's exactly what Hubert told her, Byleth pauses before adding "I was hoping however, you would tell me the truth." El's eyes widen, "that is the truth" she stammers. Byleth's eyes stare a hole in Edelgard as the fear in the white haired girl's purple eyes becomes increasingly obvious. 

"I don't appreciate being lied to in my own classroom" Byleth states in a monotone voice. "Excuse me" Edelgard says sternly trying to not sound afraid, "I'm not lying, I'm the Princess of the Adrestian Empire and as such there are matters I must attend to." El was going to continue by apologizing to the Professor and telling her she will make class a priority but Byleth cuts her off again, "you think me a fool" Byleth asks earnestly. "No my teacher" Edelgard replies, "then I suggest you stop speaking to me the way you do everyone else" Byleth says in a somewhat softer tone, "you may be a clever young woman Edelgard, you may be used to being the smartest person in the room, but I promise you that you're not smarter than I am and I see through your act." 

Edelgard's mind scrambles for a response just as she frantically ponders if the Professor is on to her, feeling the need to flee the situation Edelgard heads for the door. "If you dare step outside that door I will report you to the Archbishop" Byleth threatens, "report me for what" Edelgard snaps back." Byleth pauses for a second and in her typical, emotionless voice responds, "for working along side enemies of the church, FLAME EMPEROR."

Edelgard froze when the Professor used her pseudonym with such emphasis. "H h how" Edelgard stuttered "how do I know" Byleth says knowing what the Princess was trying to utter, "let's see, a tiny man with a voice that's muffled but clearly feminine, who wields an axe, and calls himself the Flame Emperor" Byleth says in a sly tone "as in Crest Of Flames, not very subtle, Princess" Byleth mocks as Edelgard looks back at her with shock and horror. 

"Listen, my teacher" Edelgard says in a pleading tone "it's not what you think, I'll explain everything." "Your explanation doesn't interest me" Byleth says donning a cross look on her face. "You plotting against the church doesn't upset me, but what does is when my students think they can lie to me and get away with it." 

Edelgard looks down momentarily before trying to explain things to her clearly angry professor. "Please understand" Edelgard begins before Byleth cuts in not allowing her to finish, "no you understand this" Byleth says with a stern gaze, "you may be a future ruler, but in my classroom I'm the Emperor; you got that Princess."

Edelgard is shocked to hear Byleth speak to her in such a tone and using such vernacular. "Yes my teacher" Edelgard replies with her head tilted downwards in embarrassment.

Byleth steps closer to her student and crosses her arms, "I don't care what your issues are with the Church Of Seiros" Byleth states while peering downwards at the shorter woman, "but if Rhea finds out what you've been up to there's no telling what she'll do to you."

Edelgard stares deep into Professor Byleth's eyes with a look of concern. "You're not going to tell her are you" the princess asks.  
"That depends on weather or not you're going to be a good, obedient, little princess for me" Byleth responds with a wry grin.  
"Yes my teacher" Edelgard says with a very formal bow, "I'll do whatever you want." 

Byleth's smile grows wider, "good, that's what I wanted to hear" the professor says before turning towards one of the front desks and gesturing to Edelgard to follow her.

Byleth sits on top of the desk with her feet resting on the bench below usually used by a student for sitting, Byleth's ankles are placed on the edge and the palms of her hands are flat down on the desk top. "On your hands and knees" Byleth orders.

"What" Edelgard replies clearly taken back, "get on your hands and knees now" Byleth says in a much harsher tone "keep in mind, failure to obey me will result in you having to answer to the Archbishop" Byleth threatens. Edelgard gets down on her hands and knees in front of her teacher as instructed, "Professor" the princess says looking up at Byleth with pleading eyes.

Byleth smiles and moves her feet closer to Edelgard, "lick my boots" Byleth commands. Edelgard's eyes widen and her head shoots up towards her Professor, "you can't be serious" she loudly proclaims. Byleth's face shows her intense irritation, "do as I tell you" the professor shouts.

Edelgard moves her face towards her teacher's boots somewhat slowly, her mind racing, was this really happening she thought, was she really going to have to do this. El's body felt stiff as a feeling of dread came over her, of all the things that could have went wrong she certainly didn't expect this. Edelgard summons all her inner strength, shuts her eyes, and allows her tongue to pop out ever so slightly and scrape against the tip of Byleth's left boot.

"What was that" Byleth asks, obviously unsatisfied, "you call that a lick?" El looks up at Byleth who scowls down at her, "from the heel to the toe, try again, Princess."

Edelgard, simply wanting to get this over with, placed her tongue on Byleth's heel and licked her boot straight to the top as she was told. "Good girl" Byleth praises "now the other one." Edelgard swiftly licks Byleth's right boot in the same manner hoping this was the end of her humiliation. 

Edelgard's face promptly displays her disgust due to the taste of dirt her teacher's boots have collected throughout the monastery.  
A beaming smile spreads on the face of Professor Byleth. "Good job" Byleth says to her groveling student, "now stand up and take your clothes off." 

From her knees Edelgard looks up at Byleth in disbelief and anger, "no" El shouts, "I just licked your damn boots and now you want me to strip for you?!" Byleth's expression changes to a look of hostility, she marches towards the door with the bitter expression still plastered on her face.

"Wait" Edelgard cries out, "where are you going?" "To tell Rhea what you've been up to" Byleth replies. "Stop" El implores before taking a breath and trying to collect her frantic thoughts. "If I do what you want" Edelgard asks in a more gentle tone, "will this stay between us?" "Of course" her professor answers with a slight smile.

Edelgard removes her gloves and places them on her teacher's desk, "alright Professor" she says as she works to remove her red cape. "Not Professor" Byleth responds, "when it's just us you'll call me Mistress." With her cape and her over coat removed and placed on the desk El complies, "yes Mistress."

Byleth makes her way over to Edelgard and personally removes her top, button by button. Byleth beholds Edelgard's bare breasts and smooth white skin. The Professor tosses her student's top on the floor and brushes her other clothing off her desk using her right arm. "Get on top of the desk on your hands and knees" Byleth instructs. Not having a choice Edelgard slowly does as commanded. 

"Professor...I mean Mistress" Edelgard says, "just what are you..." "keep silent" Byleth orders, "you'll speak when you're spoken to."  
Byleth removes both of Edelgard's boots and casually throws them to the floor. With her palms and knees placed on top of Byleth's desk, Edelgard keeps still as her brain tries desperately to make sense of this. Byleth meanwhile gets to work peeling off El's underwear and her stockings. 

"I'm really getting sick of these bright red stockings and your silly little bows in your hair" Byleth teases, "you really go out of your way to be as nauseatingly cute as possible don't you?"

Byleth stared in delight at the now completely denuded Adrestian princess, "maybe those stockings are a good idea after all" Byleth states as she massages El's calf muscle, "if these smooth sexy little legs of yours were exposed all the time I'd be far too distracted to get through a single lesson."

Edelgard kept still not knowing what to expect, she realized her nipples were rock hard, maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

Byleth gently stroked the sole of Edelgard's left foot, the princess twitched and let out a high pitched shriek. "Your toes ticklish princess" Byleth asked as she struggled to hold back from laughing. "Yes Mistress" Edelgard replied "forgive me."

Byleth couldn't resist the urge to give Edelgard soft, bare foot one last tickle. "NOOO PLEASE HA HA" Edelgard pleaded "please Mistress." Poor Edelgard, her feet were deathly ticklish and she knew if her teacher kept tickling her she would certainly not be able to keep still no matter how hard she tried.

Mercifully, Byleth stop tormenting Edelgard's pale white feet and looked up to her desired target; the Princess's beautiful and wonderfully elevated backside.

With her right hand, Byleth rubbed her student's bare ass and relished how luscious and sleek it felt. Edelgard managed to keep still this time but she clearly tightened up at her professor's touch, perhaps her ticklishness extended to her posterior or she was simply uncomfortable with the Professor molesting her buttocks, Byleth figured it was the former rather than the latter since she saw how her student would stare at her, she knew the girl was probably at the point were she was loving the attention.

"You're a very naughty girl, Edelgard von Hresvelg" Byleth says with a sly and lecherous tone of voice, "you need to pay for your disrespect, you understand?" 

Edelgard was nervous and unsure what her devious professor had in store for her, but she knew better than to disagree with her at this time. "Yes Mistress" Edelgard replied. 

El turned to see the professor was now holding the Sword Of The Creator in her right hand. "My new sword can be used to cut through evil using the blade" Byleth says, "but the blunt side of the weapon has a different purpose, do you know what that is, Princess?" "No Mistress" Edelgard replies in a shaky voice. "It's used to discipline naughty little princesses who think they can lie to their professor's" Byleth states in a harsh voice.

Byleth stretches her arm back with the powerful sword in her grip and slams it into Edelgard's backside with great force. "AHHHAAA" Edelgard yells out, she never thought Byleth would strike her that hard, if she were a normal person without the Crest Of Flames, her body may very well be crippled.

Byleth doesn't let up and continues to strike the bare ass of Edelgard. "OHAAA" Edelgard cries out "please my teacher it hurts." "What did you call me" Byleth asks in a rough voice. "Mistress" El corrects herself frantically, "forgive me Mistress."

Byleth strikes Edelgard again and again, Edelgard's behind quickly goes from pasty white to dark purple in no time. 

As she suffers more pain and humiliation, the Adrestian Princess has a passing thought, just where did Byleth get the Sword Of The Creator, she never remembered her ever taking it to class. Since the cracks to her bare ass were powerful and continuous, the girl's mind was never able to focus on that thought for very long. 

As the thunderous strikes from the blunt end of Byleth's sword finally stopped, Edelgard could feel tears gently making their way down her face, she quickly wiped her eyes hoping to Sothis above, Byleth wouldn't catch her crying. 

"Aww" Byleth teased "is the princess crying?" "Yes Mistress" Edelgard answered feeling utterly deflated, "just a few tears, I promise." Byleth smiled as she made her way towards Edelgard's front end just to the girl's right. "It's okay to cry" Byleth said with a small hint of empathy in her voice, "anyone would cry in your situation" she spoke while stroking Edelgard's long, white hair.

The Professor notices El's erect nipples and turns her head to get a better look. Byleth reaches forward and gives the right nipple a brief stroke with her index finger, "look at this" Byleth says in a coquettish voice, "I think you might be enjoying our time together more than you're letting on." Just as Edelgard thought this couldn't get any more embarrassing, it does with one terse tickle from her teacher's finger.

El realizes Byleth has her completely helpless and exposed, both physically and mentally, so the Adrestian surrenders herself entirely. "Yes Mistress" Edelgard answers in a more confident tone that seems to surprise even her.

Byleth makes her way to Edelgard's vagina, "I bet your vagina is as wet as a swamp isn't it Princess" Byleth gleefully mocks. Edelgard steadies herself in hopes of appearing more poised dispite being in a clearly submissive position, "Yes Mistress you've made me very wet" she answers.

Byleth's face lights up and places her right hand on Edelgard's moist vagina, "I knew you were a dirty girl Edelgard Von Hresvelg," Byleth proclaims as she inserts a finger inside her student and searches for her most sensitive spot.

Edelgard moans in delight as her teacher fingers her harder. "You're my little whore aren't you Edelgard" Professor Byleth asks, "yes Mistress" El responds "I am your dirty little whore, all I want is to be your dirty whore forever, my beautiful Mistress." 

Byleth stops masturbating Edelgard and walks in front of her, "Please Mistress" Edelgard begs "please don't stop now." "You want more" Byleth yells as she turns around and sticks her voluptuous ass in El's face, "then kiss my ass, slut." Edelgard is transfixed by the perfect ass in front of her, "kiss it Edelgard" she hears her teacher say, "Edelgard.... EDELGARD!"

Edelgard snaps out of her trance to see Professor Byleth standing at her chalkboard in front of the class, "we were discussing ways to disarm ax wielding enemies" the teacher scolds "or were you too busy day dreaming?" "Sorry Mistr.. my teacher" El replies, she sees Dorothea smiling deviously as if she knows just what was going on in Edelgard's mind. Hubert is sitting next to Edelgard and tries to cover for his mistress, "forgive Lady Edelgard, Professor she has been distracted with many imperial matters as of late." "Odd how the imperial matters only seem to distract Edie when the Professor is facing the chalkboard" Dorothea states with a grin. Edelgard gives Dorothea a cross look, "Dorothea stop teasing" Byleth admonishes, "sorry Professor" Dorothea replies while mischievously staring at Edelgard. 

As class came to an end Professor Byleth tells Edelgard she needs to speak with her after class. "Oh no" Edelgard thought, it appeared her fantasies about her teacher were now going to get her in real trouble. The students of the Black Eagle class exit the room leave Edelgard alone to get chewed up by Professor Byleth. Byleth walks to the classroom door and looks around to make sure the other students have all made their way elsewhere in the monastery before shutting the door. 

Edelgard sat sheepishly, hoping she could smooth things over with the professor as quick and as easily as possible. Byleth sits next to Edelgard and asks what's going on with her, "forgive me professor, my mind was preoccupied" Edelgard explains "I promise to make up for it, my teacher." Byleth, much to her students surprise, starts stroking Edelgard's hair, "oh I'm certain you will' Byleth says as she peers deep into Edelgard's purple eyes, "I'm sure you'll be a very good girl for me, FLAME EMPEROR."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this, but I did.


End file.
